


Betray me Maybe – Takumi

by Yo_Ymmat



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_Ymmat/pseuds/Yo_Ymmat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi's version of Call me Maybe ;)</p>
<p>it doesn't fit the call me maybe lyrics exactly but you get the gist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betray me Maybe – Takumi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call me Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/212770) by CARLY RAE JEPSEN. 



> I'm just gonna say this came out of nowhere. don't read it if you haven't played to the end of conquest i guess

i threw me off a wall  
don't ask me i'll always fall  
i looked at you as i fell  
and now you're in my way

i traded my soul for betrayal  
pennies and dimes for attention  
i wasn't looking for this  
but now you're in my way

your blade was in me  
ripped sense of self  
tears were flowing  
last fight  
i am dying  
where you think you're stabbing baby?

hey i just met you  
and this is crazy  
but here's my anger  
so betray me maybe   
it's easy to aim at you baby  
but here's my anger  
so kill me maybe

hey i just met you  
and this is crazy  
so here's my anger  
so kill me maybe  
and all the other nohrians  
try to chase me  
but here's my anger  
so betray me maybe

you took your time to evolve your sword  
i took no time with the fall  
you gave me all the betrayal  
but you're still in my way

i rage hurry and shoot  
at first sight and it's real  
i didn't know i would feel it  
but it's in my way

your blade was in me  
ripped sense of self  
tears were flowing  
last fight  
i am dying  
where you think you're stabbing baby?  
hey i just met you  
and this is crazy  
but here's my anger  
so betray me maybe   
it's easy to aim at you baby  
but here's my anger  
so kill me maybe

before you came into my life  
i missed you so bad [X3]  
before you came into my life  
i missed you so bad  
and you should know that  
i missed you so bad bad bad bad

it's (getting) hard to aim at you baby  
but here's my anger  
so kill me maybe

hey i just met you  
and this is crazy  
so here's my anger  
so kill me maybe  
and all the other nohrians  
try to chase me  
but here's my anger  
so betray me maybe

before you came into my life  
i missed you so bad [X3]  
before you came into my life  
i missed you so bad  
and you should know that  
so kill me maybe


End file.
